


Young, Dumb, and In Love

by notlegalgay



Series: struck in love and dumb of ass [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 1950s AU, Gun Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, they were happy in love but guess what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlegalgay/pseuds/notlegalgay
Summary: It was a beautiful spring day, but not for long.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Series: struck in love and dumb of ass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Young, Dumb, and In Love

1953 was a dangerous year. Tensions between global superpowers were rising and the threat of nuclear war was always there. Even the small town that Albert and Finch lived in wasn’t safe. But the year didn’t stop them from loving.  
They knew what they were doing was dangerous, but they didn’t care. They loved each other too damn much.  
It was a beautiful spring day. Albert and Finch had found a small clearing in the nearby woods and it became their spot. The grass was always soft and the birds were always chirping. It was another peaceful afternoon.  
They had just finished swimming in the nearby stream and were relaxing in the grass. Albert decided it would be fun to start play-wrestling so that’s just what they did. And it ended with Albert straddling Finch and smiling down at him. But suddenly that smile dropped. It also came with a bullet hole in Albert’s chest.  
Albert fell off of him and into the grass and Finch rushed to cradle Albert in his arms. He didn’t care the man who shot Albert could see him, all he cared about was his dying lover. He thought he heard the man shout something, but that didn’t matter. The love of his life was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do. Sobbing, he bent down to press one last kiss to his lips. And with another gunshot, everything went dark.  
\----------  
Over fifty years later, the clearing is still there. It is still beautiful, but some of that beauty was lost on the tragic day the world lost the two lovers. The grass was duller in color and was never as soft. The birds never sang the same way again. Their songs seemed sadder than they used to be. The stream flowed weaker and its water became murkier.  
Some say that in the spring, you can still hear them. Splashing in the stream on a perfectly calm day and laughter ringing out in the air. But you can also hear the laughter coming to an end with two deafening gunshots. And every spring, the clearing mourns the loss of the lovers who left too soon.


End file.
